Im Just a Normal Kid Almost
by Gangsta Squirrel
Summary: 4 friends just trying to get through life is that to much to ask? It seems by the way our life is headed want me to give you the lowdown?Okay theres Ella: The joker always the one to put a smile on your face Caitlin: The beauty queen everything about her is perfect Katie: The cool one a bit dark but we are not allowed to call her emo and theres me Charlotte the brains!


** I'm just a normal kid. well almost… **

* * *

_ This book is dedicated to the argument and the toilet cubicle that started it._

I'm just a normal kid. Normal name. Normal family – well, almost. Normal friends Katie, Caitlin, Ella in a normal school. Well at least it used to be like that until that terrible day….must have been a Tuesday. Never could get the hang of Tuesdays. Anyway I'll start at the beginning because that's a good place to start. Have you ever heard someone start at the middle or end of a story? Anyway back to the point. I can only just remember what happened. "What happened?" I hear you cry! It's to painful to explain…gather round… it was a regular school lunch time in the front playground and me (Charlotte and the guys (locally known as Katie , Caitlin and Ella ) were digging in the hard sun-baked soil making clouds of dust billow out around us. As usual the year 6 classes were last, and we were bored out of our minds. I stated this fact to the gang and Katie replied giggling

"not that you would have much of a mind Charls!" I turned on her annoyed,

"you know that I _hate_ that nickname Katie and you also know that I'm in the top math group with you and Ella and Caitlin so do you know what that means, Professor Einstein? It means we are all equally clever".

Fine" she said examining my face as if she were deciding how to dispose of a rat "but you need a nickname"

"She could be Choco" said Ella

"Charcoal" said Caitlin "

Carlott"

"Coca"

"Cola"

"Cocacakalokahug?" suggested Katie. At that we all burst into hysterical giggles.

"No time to find me a nickname now, guys" I said, recovering from the giggles "pouting P at 12 o'clock" they all stopped laughing and went quiet. "Pouting P" was our nick name for Patricia, a year 9 girl that all the boys fancied. It suited her perfectly because she was always wearing that camera pout that made her look like she was sucking a lemon. She came wandering over apparently minding her own business and painted a look of fake delight on her face when she saw us.

"Hello Guys!" she said, as she tottered over "what", she said shooting our dirty clothes looks of disgust, "are you doing?" She leaned over me with a look of bogus interest on her manicured face, clearly wanting an answer.

"None" I said

"of" said Caitlin "

Your" said Ella I nudged Katie

"whowsayogafas?" she said looking surprised. "Ohhhhh!" she said realising what we were doing "business" she finished fiercely. A nervous boy shuffled up too Patricia and said

"uummm….hey Patricia …do you wana….y'know… go out…with me?"

"No" she snapped crossly. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"W well… y'know…you didn't" stammered the boy "foolish mortal" she snapped "begone!"She shouted while snapping her fingers twice. The boy reappeared in the tree above our heads. He looked down and his face went pale "

hey lady…not cool" he stammered again and retreated his head "Note to self" said Katie, cracking her knuckles "

remind me to teach her a lesson"

"hey guys" Ella yelled "did she just say mortal…?" But I was too busy to answer her

"hey Patricia, maybe if you stopped sticking your giant nose into other people's business and thinking so highly of yourself then maybe you would have some friends πρόσωπο Γοργούς" which is ancient Greek for gorgon face. Yea I don't know how I know either!

"Huuuuangryafuplefaimgonaeaty ouu!" She screamed in ear splitting rage. "Youdareinsultmelikethatdemig od…"she screamed. Her eyes rested on me. "you…" she said slowly "are going to pay…with …your…friends I have spent too long in this body" she flung her head back and declared to the clouds "I shall feast on demigod flesh for breakfast!"

"but it's lunch…" laughed Ella confused "Tha filí mállon mia toualéta, kótsia Minó̱tav̱ros" we hissed back back(which is ancient Greek for I'd rather kiss a toilet, minotaur guts) she screamed again and flesh started to drop of her. Her body morphed into shape like a piece of clay being squashed. She then loomed over us in all her disgustingly gory glory.

"Sssssssso ssssssssorry but I'm going to have to eat you and your buddiesssss".

"Wow" said Caitlin "she needs a makeover real bad"

"rhyme time" shouted Katie "red lorry yellow lorry red lorry yellow lorry" Patricia hissed slowly

"ssssshe sssssssells sssssssea ssssssshelsssss by the ssssssea sssssshore" she sssssplutered. Sssorry the hissing is catching !

"Awwww!" said Ella, her voice dripping with false sympathy "monster needs a hug!" (It may sound like we are being mean but consider a 3 meter snake with half a green dragon attached breathing down your neck!)

"piggy back time" Katie and Caitlin shouted in union , jumping onto her back and hacking into her thick slimy scales with the bronze knifes they had pulled out of thin air. She screamed and started to spin round in circles, madly trying to get Caitlin and Katie of her back. Érchontai spathí! She shouted and a bronze sword materialised in her hand. She swiped Caitlin and Katie of her back and they flew into a tree, knocking the boy that patria had put up there down.

" At least Bob is okay" burbled Katie before her head slumped onto some poisoned ivy. I ran over to them and shook them hard. They didn't move at all. I backed away with a wave of nausea, horrified at what I had seen. Caitlin had a huge gash on her forehead which was oozing blood onto the soil and Katie's leg was pointing backwards. Pure rage blurred my vision.

"You" I said to the monster "are going to take a chill pill or so help me I will kick you into next week" the monster turned to me and slithered over, pulling arrows out of its neck. I presumed that Ella had a bow and arrow as well as the sword necklace that was hidden under her hoodie

"Are you challenging me young demigod?" she said collecting the last of the arrows out of her neck "well if you wana I'm not backing down" I glanced at Ella she smirked at me then nodded. We both knew the game plan. I would fight her from the front and she would slice from the back. Snake woman charged me and threw arrows with deadly precision. time slowed down so I could see the arrows flying sluggishly towards me. I managed to bend my body so that they didn't hit me but one still managed to go through my arm and pin me to the fence. I saw through my blurred eyes snaky coming towards me , a confident murderous grin on her face. Slowly my mind began to whirr. Arrows….. Wood…pinning… cupcakes…mmmmmmh back to the point mind! With the last of my strength I threw Ella some string from my pocket ( you would be surprised to see what else I had in there!)and motioned tying it too an arrow. She saw what I meant and tied the string to an arrow and notched it, ready to fire. I summoned my sword ekpli̱ktiká apótomi̱ (meaning amazingly sharp) and prepared to stab. Ella fired the arrow and it wedged into the tree above. The string was meant to snap so then Ella would drop down onto the monster sword first and stab it in the head. But that didn't happen.

Let me give you a few pointers about my friends, Ella: well what can I say about her how about I tell you how we met

_I rushed into the classroom (what can I say it was my first day of school of course I was eager) I turned around to see a small girl behind the teacher's desk. She had long brown hair in bunches, startling blue eyes with a mischievous glint in them and she was a little shorter then me. I tapped her on the shoulder "What are you doing?" I asked she turned to me and put her finger to her lips in a shushing movement her eyes sparkling playfully. A second later she turned back to me and took my hand running to the other end of the classroom we both crouched down "Watch this" She snickered. The teacher came in a young woman who was sicklyingly nice and treated us like we were three. She sat down at her desk a huge fart noise coming from her. I laughed so did the mystery girl next to me then the teacher opened the draws and let out a huge scream out of the draw came six African land snails and a skunk. The teacher then ran out the room screaming her head off. "How did you-" I started "I know a guy" She said dismissively "I'm Ella!" She laughed happily offering her hand "And I'm Charlotte, Charlotte Jones" I replied shaking her hand _

See she's a prankster and a bloody good one at that; she's also the class clown. Now Caitlin she's whole other case:

_Me and Ella were walking home from school in Year 3. We both laughing over the fact that Miss Mac worked at McDonalds as her second job "It just fits" I laughed "Yeah" Ella agreed "I always did wonder why the playground smelt of burgers I just thought it was Luke" She said thoughtfully. I laughed hysterically while she just stood there with her 'Pondering' face on. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A scream echoed down the road we both turned to see a girl running towards us her short black hair flying back. She was pretty and when I say pretty I mean really pretty. She ran behind us and crouched down. We looked to where she ran from to see Oscar and his gang. We all ran back to my house. When we got there we both looked at the girl "Hey I'm Caitlin" She said breathlessly_

Now Katie well she's a whole other case:

_Me and the others were all in the park sitting on the swings in Year 4 Ella was grumbling again about how she had got detention with Mr Dodge "Ella it is your own fault" Caitlin chimed "You said that he must have been born on the motorway because that's where most accidents happen!" Ella pouted "I meant it in a nice way" I looked at her in confusion "How can you say that in a nice way?" I asked puzzled, she shrugged "Who's that" Ella observed seeing a girl our age sitting in the shadows "Oh that's Katie she's the new kid" Caitlin shrugged picking her neon nail polish "Cool lets say hi!" Ella crowed. We all nodded "Hi I'm-" Ella was cut off_

_"I know who your are your Ella Martins the joker in the class the two girls standing behind you are Charlotte Greene and Caitlin Moore, Caitlin is the beauty queen in the class and Charlotte is the brains" I exchanged glances with Caitlin "AWESOME! That was so cool!" Ella yelled The girl sat in the shadows looked startled "That's not what people normally say" She murmured "What do they normally say?" I quizzed " 'Piss Off' " She said in a happy tone " Welcome to the group" Caitlin grinned_


End file.
